


有钥匙的锁

by littleswancygnet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleswancygnet/pseuds/littleswancygnet
Summary: 李知勋没好气地瞪他，出门前他还被金珉奎按着擦了一圈口红，本来就生的白皙，这斜眼一瞪完全没有震慑力，反倒像是娇嗔撒娇，权顺荣伸手就搂着李知勋的肩膀，把他勾到怀里：“走吧。”
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 25





	有钥匙的锁

权顺荣打开六楼的大门，大声叫了一句：“我来了！”脱了鞋抬眼一看傻了眼，怎么宿舍里还有个女孩，一看就想往后退，心里默念五百次，肯定是自己走错了地方。

“哦顺荣来了啊。”洪知秀的声音从厨房那边传过来，权顺荣顿住后退的脚步，试探地探头去看，洪知秀正翘着二郎腿坐在餐桌前捧着咖啡，权顺荣急吼吼地跑过去对着他耳语，“哥，这谁啊，宿舍里怎么能放女生进来！”

周围一阵哄笑，权顺荣回头才发现六楼的居民都坐在客厅里，李硕珉和金珉奎笑成一团倒在全圆佑客厅的床上，崔胜澈和全圆佑抓着手机对着客厅里扭扭捏捏的女孩子一顿拍，只有洪知秀一个人闲闲坐在一边。

“胜澈哥和全圆佑你们好变态。”权顺荣才唾弃完，定睛一看，这小腿肚上茂密的腿毛，还有熟悉的声音，“行了吧？”权顺荣颤颤巍巍抬起了手，“知……知勋？”

整个客厅都因为权顺荣这一句话笑开了花，李硕珉擦着眼泪：“哥，这就是知勋哥啊……”金珉奎笑得直打嗝，全圆佑扶了扶眼镜：“这都是李知勋自愿的。”“愿赌服输，对吧知勋。”崔胜澈给洪知秀使了个眼色，洪知秀也笑吟吟：“当然，知勋可是有担当的男子汉。”

全场只有李知勋一个人笑不出来，上身是带着蝴蝶结的学生制服，款式明显是女生的样式，又扯扯只到大腿根的裙子，平时在舞台上穿的短裤都没这么短，安全裤都露了出来，长袜只到他的膝盖下面，粉嫩的膝盖下缘被长袜收紧挤出小小一圈软肉。

“可以换掉了吧？”李知勋一把拉掉头上的假发，长度明明只到他的下巴，他还是觉得很不舒服，崔胜澈摇摇食指：“说好了要穿一小时的，一分一秒不许少，现在才十五分钟。”

李知勋暗暗骂了一句，也怪自己技不如人，怎么就会在1V1竞技场连续输给了全圆佑和崔胜澈。平时三个人对战都是五五开的胜率，这次怎么就被他俩挑衅到去一对二了，李知勋更奇怪的是金珉奎怎么就能立马拎出一件学生制服，连带着假发和安全裤都有，明明每天都住在一起，对方的衣柜天天都能看到，金珉奎到底是从哪里变出这些东西的？

当然是早就准备啊，但这件事可不能告诉李知勋，全圆佑可是冒着生命危险把李知勋的账户技能点偷偷洗了重新点，崔胜澈为了不被李知勋发现对着游戏好一顿研究，李硕珉拖着李知勋出去吃饭，他和金珉奎分头去搜集齐了女装。

真是关键时刻才会格外突出的团队精神，洪知秀又笑吟吟喝了一口咖啡：“知勋下楼帮我买点东西吧，记得带好假发。”

金珉奎特贴心捡起了假发，给李知勋重新罩上：“哥，难得戴一次就不要反抗了，而且很漂亮……”“漂亮个屁！”李知勋差点就举起拳头对着金珉奎，李硕珉又去按住李知勋的手，“哥，你就算穿了学生制服也是最铁血的硬汉！”

结果李知勋还是被崔胜澈和洪知秀赶出了门，脚上还是蹬了一双精致的红皮鞋，他再度打量了自己一次，随即对着身边人说：“你也跟出来干嘛？”权顺荣无辜地摊摊手：“被赶出来当保镖。”

李知勋没好气地瞪他，出门前他还被金珉奎按着擦了一圈口红，本来就生的白皙，这斜眼一瞪完全没有震慑力，反倒像是娇嗔撒娇，权顺荣伸手就搂着李知勋的肩膀，把他勾到怀里：“走吧。”

李知勋低着头要往电梯走，权顺荣却一把将他抓进了安全通道，还没等李知勋张口骂人，权顺荣就已经把他按在了墙上。

昏暗的安全通道总是很适合做这些事，权顺荣和李知勋偶尔会大手包着小手，坐在楼梯上小声细语说着话，但更多是在这大行苟且之事。

“你轻点！”李知勋憋到最后只说出了这么一句，权顺荣的手都已经急吼吼捏着李知勋的腰了，家居短裤完全遮掩不住权顺荣的下身突起，就这么顶进了李知勋的两腿之间，淹没在层层叠叠裙摆里。

权顺荣把李知勋出门前上的一圈口红都吃了个干净，意犹未尽地舔舔李知勋的下唇，鼻音却突然重起来，像是快要哭了，委屈地说：“你就在他们面前穿得这么漂亮嘛！”“你明明知道我是打赌输了。”李知勋安抚地摸摸权顺荣的脑袋，他早就摸透这只老虎的脾性了，情绪激动起来就容易哭，连带着做爱的时候都会眼泪汪汪。

“那也不行嘛……”权顺荣几乎要把李知勋的裙摆掀起来了，李知勋按着裙子，坚决反对着：“不可以在这里！”“就一下，知勋帮我一下，我现在好疼……”权顺荣的硬东西在他大腿上磨蹭着，李知勋只好低着头去握住权顺荣的东西，温热的手指轻轻拢住性器前头，轻轻说：“不要射好不好？”

权顺荣满口答应下来，李知勋轻轻撸动着那根东西，带出了权顺荣低低的呻吟，他的额头抵住李知勋的肩膀，身子紧紧贴住了李知勋，突然将李知勋的手打开，“夹紧点。”

李知勋只好攀牢了权顺荣的脖子，尽力收紧自己的大腿，权顺荣活动着自己的胯部，李知勋大腿肉绵软得很，裹住性器自有一番乐趣，而一扭头就能看到两颊翻红轻喘的李知勋，热气都喷在他的耳廓，陌生的灰尘味道更是让权顺荣的精神敏感点降低了几个度。

“顺荣！权顺荣！”李知勋发觉了权顺荣陡然加快的速度，不由得出声提醒，声音却还是软趴趴的，他自己的东西都还硬着，可不能给权顺荣射了一腿爽了就跑，他岔开了一双腿，让软肉不再包住权顺荣的性器，“不许动了！”

权顺荣手伸过他的腋下，将李知勋抱起，他的硬物直接顶在了李知勋的后穴门口，隔着一层薄薄的内裤，李知勋无力推着他的胸口：“至少……至少不要在在这里……”

“帮我射出来，我们就走。”权顺荣强行找回一些理智，他也有些日子没吃到眼前的香甜小人了，给这女装一震人都傻了，李知勋蹲下含住他的东西，收紧腮帮吸着那根硬物，舌尖又在冠状沟处打圈。没多久权顺荣射了他满嘴，直接喷进了他的喉咙里，李知勋被膻腥的东西激得犯呕，权顺荣手作碗状在他嘴边，“吐出来吧。”李知勋嘴里鼓当当的，又是扫他一眼，“咕咚”一下吞了下去。

“干嘛非要吞下去……”权顺荣又去吻李知勋，分享到了自己体液得味道，李知勋作弄地咬他舌尖：“因为喜欢顺荣啊。”

李知勋的短发假发都歪了，衣服也乱糟糟，权顺荣帮他整理着，“你不疼吗？”这明显指的就是他的下身，李知勋冷静了一阵觉得比之前气氛最热烈的时候好太多了，摇摇头：“走吧，我没事。”

等到两个人把东西买回来，六楼这群家伙都闹翻了天，连声抱怨着怎么去个超市都这么久，李知勋自己咬着一个小鱼饼，“再抱怨下次就自己买。”“知勋的口红怎么都没了？”洪知秀翻了翻购物袋也掏出小鱼饼，“吃个小鱼饼至于把口红都吃没了吗？”

“至于。”权顺荣理直气壮地帮着回答，李知勋踹了他一脚：“你少说几句吧！”

李知勋回房间换下衣服后就随着崔胜澈和全圆佑钻进了游戏房，权顺荣坐在外面和其他几人玩闹，金珉奎突然拉着权顺荣神神秘秘地说：“哥，你是不是喜欢知勋哥？”

权顺荣和李知勋的事情为了不影响日常工作，全是瞒着大家的，金珉奎这人平时虽然看着神经大条，实则心思缜密，又和李知勋是室友，会察觉到这些事也不足为奇。

“我喜欢大家啊。”权顺荣决定对着金珉奎打个哈哈胡混过去，金珉奎一脸鄙夷：“是不是兄弟！这事儿还要蒙我！”随后用手肘撞撞权顺荣，“哥你就告诉我吧，我保证不告诉知勋哥！”然后又看一幅好奇又不敢正大光明来打听、只能装作一无所知、耳朵却竖得老尖的李硕珉，大声地说：“也不告诉李硕珉！”

“好像是有点那种不一样的感觉吧……”权顺荣摸了摸鼻子，金珉奎飞扑过去和李硕珉来了个击掌，“我就说有吧！”李硕珉深以为然：“没错没错！”

洪知秀也和他们俩击掌说了句：“但知勋好像有正在交往的对象。”金珉奎又紧跟着点点头：“对对对！他成天抱着个手机一脸淫笑，肯定是有对象了！”“完了顺荣哥你怎么办啊！”李硕珉悲天悯人地看他。

权顺荣也头一次知道，原来李知勋和他发消息在旁人看来完全就是一脸淫笑，心里偷摸着乐，脸上却只能控制着露出尴尬一笑，仿佛真的受了天大委屈一般哀嚎了一句：“啊……原来是这样吗……”

“你和权顺荣两个人能不能收敛点？”全圆佑指了指自己的嘴唇，“你也不看看权顺荣的嘴红得和吃了小孩儿似的，谁不知道你俩接了吻回来啊？”

李知勋反唇相讥，“我不知道，我没看到，我没觉得，就你一个人这么想的！”全圆佑把自己鼻梁上的眼镜镜片敲得“叭嗒”作响，“哥们儿！你觉得我这眼镜是装饰吗？”虽然他偶尔也会因为自己看透得太多而选择摘下这副他赖以为生的眼镜。

“我帮你俩瞒了这么久，你就一件装备打发我？”崔胜澈戳着屏幕上的装备，“至少再买三件吧？”

“哥，你现在连这个都打不到了吗？”李知勋鄙夷地说，崔胜澈眨巴眨巴眼，窝到一旁生闷气去了，咋回事啊！那群小屁孩老惹他生气就算了，李知勋这人可从来都是他的贴心小棉袄，现在都这样欺负他了，果然谈了恋爱什么都变了！崔胜澈就着桌上全圆佑的眼镜布给自己擦了擦眼泪。

难得的假期，趁着大家都回家了，权顺荣又把李知勋叫来了自己的房间，李知勋对之后会发生的事情心里门儿清，揣上润滑油和避孕套就去了。

“知勋！”权顺荣满脸堆笑迎接着李知勋，他们那层楼的人不是回家了就是出去吃饭了，静悄悄就剩他们两个，倒是非常适合做这些坏事。

“少废话。”李知勋扑到权顺荣身上，一进门就在和他接吻，小巧的舌尖急不可耐往权顺荣嘴里钻，权顺荣却按住了他：“先换件衣服吧。”

李知勋疑心这家伙又要玩什么花样，权顺荣变戏法似的抽出了一件丝质吊带长裙，哄着李知勋脱了身上一套运动服，穿上了这件衣服。

这段时间健身效果显著，李知勋的膀子与这件衣服着实不大般配，但下摆那双肉感十足的小腿却十分合衬，李知勋又是浑身白花花的小男孩，黑色丝质长裙给他倒是更显白嫩，一整个人和雪团子似的站在眼前。

“够……够了吧……”这件衣服可比那件学生制服更让人害羞多了，即使长过了膝盖，但李知勋还是觉得这比什么都没穿还暴露，他急切想脱下这件衣服，权顺荣也是。

权顺荣把他抱进了床里，咬着李知勋的耳垂、脖颈和锁骨，嘟囔着：“好漂亮的妹妹。”“能不能帮我把这衣服脱了，太烦人了。”李知勋自己扯下了肩带，把衣服往下踢，最后只褪到胸口就没劲了。

这半遮半掩倒另显了一番风情，权顺荣也不帮忙去脱，现在已经专心去揉李知勋胸口的软肉，李知勋伸手去挡，他一手挥开。

他早就看不过眼了，能在舞台上露得一干二净，在他面前却不肯给看，这是个什么道理？

权顺荣以一只手按住李知勋一双手，吮吸着李知勋的乳尖，逗出他好一阵断断续续的呻吟，回了神又在骂人似的尖叫：“权顺荣！会留痕迹的！”“现在还有空担心这个？”权顺荣把他的裙子掀起，那件吊带裙就全堆在了李知勋腰处。

刚刚换衣服的时候权顺荣就看到了，李知勋压根就没穿内裤上来，现在性器正可怜地吐着水，权顺荣低头去亲了一亲：“上次委屈你了，可怜的小家伙。”

李知勋却故意顶了一下身子，把自己的东西顶进了权顺荣的嘴里，柔软的前端还因为磕到了权顺荣的牙齿而有些发疼，嘴里还硬邦邦地说：“觉得委屈了还不好好照顾一下？”

权顺荣顺从地含住，李知勋地东西被温热的口腔包裹，舒服地抒出一声，权顺荣的手已经沾了润滑剂往后钻去，指节一段段被吞进去，李知勋前后被夹击，难耐又缠绵喊着他的名字。

手忙脚乱给自己戴好了避孕套，李知勋的脚就被架在了肩膀上，权顺荣爱惜地亲吻着李知勋的小腿肚，李知勋猫咪似的撒娇：“我饿了，顺荣，快给我。”

权顺荣终于是捅了进去，双方同时叫了声，李知勋简直被爽到绷直了脚尖，前段时间两个人很久没鬼混在一起，在安全通道那一闹，当即倒觉得没什么，后劲却大得很。当晚李知勋辗转反侧一宿没睡好，前面硬得糟心、后面痒得发慌，另一张床上的金珉奎还是哼哧哼哧打呼噜，李知勋只能强忍着燥热的身子。

没操几下李知勋身子就化成一滩水了，哼哼唧唧地叫顺荣轻点轻点，权顺荣知道自己要是真放轻了动作，李知勋这小家伙又不知道要怎么缠着自己了。

他这鼻头又开始酸了，眼眶的水和李知勋身后的水一样多，只能带着哭腔喊知勋我好舒服，眼泪都掉在李知勋身上，混着他的汗水一起，哪知道李知勋的后穴却猝然收紧了。

“嘶……别夹我……”权顺荣拍了一下李知勋的屁股，眼角都红通通，李知勋却也委委屈屈：“我……我控制不住……”

权顺荣抽抽鼻子：“什么小坏蛋，夹人还承认，是要逼我早点缴械投降吗？”李知勋又在否认：“不是，我不知道为什么，就是会这样……啊……”但这一紧对权顺荣确实是更加享受，他再度努力抽插起来。

权顺荣啜泣着和李知勋做爱，眼泪汪汪地说他好爱李知勋，哪里都爱，软软的身子和硬硬的心肠他都喜欢的不得了。

“知勋怎么里面越来越滑了，是不是水越来越多了。”权顺荣声音都哭哑了，李知勋的后穴又收紧了一下，权顺荣觉得自己大概知道了李知勋自己都不曾知道的性癖。

“知勋是不是很喜欢看见我哭……”权顺荣不操了，动作停下来，把仰倒的李知勋重新抱在怀里，两个人都坐起身来，仿佛在进行什么学术讨论。

李知勋给操得一愣一愣，现在身子和精神完全就游离开了，“我……我不知道。”“知勋看我。”权顺荣的脑袋钻到李知勋眼前，手扶住李知勋的后脖子，迫使他直视着自己，又哼唧哼唧掉了几滴眼泪，果不其然李知勋的后穴再度有些反应，甚至李知勋自己都主动去抱紧了权顺荣，他的东西就那么顶着权顺荣的肚皮射了出来。

“原来知勋好喜欢我哭给你看，喜欢看这种程度，看着都会射出来。”权顺荣明明自己还哭得一把鼻涕一把泪，却还怜惜地去安抚李知勋，。

刚射完的李知勋重重喘息缓不过神，权顺荣却又开始动作了，“现在我想知道老婆喜不喜欢这个……”声音还是带着哭腔，只是把李知勋重新压到了身下，从后进去了李知勋的身体。

双手去揉捏李知勋的屁股，在他耳边吐气：“老婆喜欢我的棒子吗？塞得你的屁股又满又涨的，我喜欢老婆的屁股，好喜欢，每天都想捏。”“权顺荣！”李知勋骂不出其他了，也带着哭腔喊权顺荣的名字。权顺荣哭得更厉害，“原来……原来老婆不喜欢，老婆不喜欢我了。”简直是要哭得打嗝。

“我……我喜欢啊。”李知勋被权顺荣折腾个没完还要哄着他，“那……那喜欢我就要夹着我的精液睡觉，只许怀我的宝宝！”虽然权顺荣的话非常不合逻辑，但李知勋还是被他的话刺激到了精神敏感带，轮不上细究什么了，只能连声答好，什么都答应下来。

一场胡闹终于是在权顺荣射了李知勋一屁股中结束了，两个人都在床上喘粗气，权顺荣甚至还趴在李知勋的背上，东西也还没退出去，两个身子汗津津地黏在一起，权顺荣又低低说：“知勋好可爱。”他知道这时候说什么，李知勋都不会反驳的。

“嗯，我知道。”李知勋亲了亲权顺荣的脸颊，“你最可爱。”“知勋的锁都被我打开了！”权顺荣这做完了还没放弃开黄腔，动了动自己的下体：“这就是知勋的锁的钥匙。”

白痴家伙，李知勋觉得好笑又好羞，“你很重！”“刚刚怎么不说！坏家伙！做完就不要我了！”权顺荣变本加厉抱着他，甚至还扭动了几下身子，还在李知勋后面的那根东西虽然缩小了，但还是非常具有存在感，这时随着权顺荣的扭动动弹了几下，李知勋给吓得一激灵：“你别乱动了。”

“知勋是不是真的在我哭的时候就射了啊？”  
“……闭嘴！”


End file.
